Master Tactician's Spellbook
Master Tacticians Spellbook(Known as MT for short) is a spellbook obtained from reading the Master Tactician Spellbook '''item obtained from '''Johnny The Goblin. This book is incredibly rare to be harnessed by players as Johnny only spawns in Johnny's ShoeBox(World 355), changes his location every five hours and has a respawn rate of 3,500 in-game hours(an in-game hour is a 1 to 1 ratio to an actual hour). Thankfully, this respawn rate can be reduced by completing the Clock Tower '''quest. Each time this quest is completed by somebody in the game, the respawn rate is reduced by five hours. Multiple bot farms have attempted to reduce the respawn rate as much as possible in a calculation referred to as CT's/min(Clock Tower's per minute). The highest CT/min ever achieved was 33.6. Locations '''Johnny The Goblin '''can randomly appear in a random x,y coordinate pair on Runescape where quite a significant number of times, he will appear in a place outside of the Runescape map. The calculation of this X,Y can be technically calculated if placed in a world where all variables can be controlled, however, because the variables can't be completely controlled, it makes calculating it difficult. Although, players can get a rough estimate of where the goblin may appear. Each time Johnny respawns(five hours), the values are reset to 0. All variables are only counted in World 355.Johnny's X Value is calculated as the determinant of a 3x3 matrix with the following variables from top left to bottom right respectively: A - The number of steps all players have taken B - The number of prayer potions purchased on the grand exchange C - The number of chess games played in the Burthrope Games Room D - The number of times the Scroll effect is used on chat text E - The number of times a player completes a quest F - The number of times a player attempts to type in an alt code as Runescape text G - The number of coins used on Donnie in Lumbridge H - How many times the flap emote is used I - The number of flax picked If any singular value Z causes the determinant to be an X value that doesn't exist it will then proceed to become a random number with the upper bound being Z minus the determinant. Also, if a determinant value is not an existing X value, it will simply randomly generate a new one. The Y value of Johnny's position is simply calculated from the number of times a player eats a food item. Since the average food eating per 5 hours is usually '''2355 in World 355, generally Johnny's position within the north/south space of the Yanille bank. However, this has been spoofed sometimes as some players will go great length to ensure Johnny is not easily found. These players are known to be called The John John Vindicators ''' or the '''JJBlinks '''for short. Fighting Johnny Johnny The Goblin is a difficult monster to defeat. Johnny has a health pool of 10,000 hitpoints and every attack he deals he deals one damage, however, he does not regenerate health. Johnny attacks at a rate of one per tick. Whoever deals the most damage to Johnny will receive the spellbook item. If Johnny appears in a multi-combat zone, players must compete against each other for the most damage on Johnny. Johnny also has a move to tunnel to a location 10-20 spaces next to him, making it possible for a player to attack the monster over another player in a single combat zone. Once Johnny is defeated, he will drop '''Johnny's Hat and the spellbook. Using the Spellbook Once a player receives the spellbook, they may right click and Use the item to change to the spellbook. However, a player is barred from swapping to any other spellbook until they deal at least one damage to Johnny after using the spellbook. Looking at the spells of the book, its regarded as most plays as Definitely Not Worth It to ever fight Johnny especially considering the spellbook has only three spells that are not very useful. However, if you do, you will get the hat which is nontradeable. Despite being incredibly rare, it does have the same color and model as a regular blue Wizard's Hat. Worth it? Spells